ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Lynne Stewart
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. A strength of Lynne's would be her detrimination and the fact that she is incredibly loyal to those she loves. A weakness would have to be how emotionally distant she is from people. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? To work as a Social Worker to help kids in a similar situation she was in. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Playing the bassoon or reading. It's calming. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Adoption papers. Pretty obvious I would say.' *'Her letter to Ilvermorny. It shows that she isn't a freak like her parents told her.' *'A picture of her and Ryleigh. Ryleigh is her first and only friend.' *'Her wand. Obvious reasons.' *'Her bassoon. To play her heart out.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Doesn't know enough about the wizarding world. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Doesn't know enough about Ilvermorny. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) There's no denying that Lynne is an extremely resilient girl for her age. Of course, it only makes sense. Due to her life experiences, it's hard for her to emotionally connect with someone. Which, naturally, makes it harder for her to make any sort of friend there is. She doesn't show her emotions unless she is in the company of someone that she trusts, like the Michaels. When you get her trust, you get an extremely loyal girl at your side. When your at that point, you'll find a sassy, sarcastic, good humored girl. She expresses her feelings through music. Specifically, the bassoon. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Lynne Stewart never knew a happy childhood. Her parents were never happy with one another. They weren't happy with the thought of her. The fact she was alive disgusted them. Never mind the fact that they were the ones that brought her into this life. Sad as it may seem, Lynne was used to it. Embraced it even. After all, if they cared enough to moan about her very existence, then it must mean that they care at least a little bit and that was okay. It wasn't until she was five that things turned even worse. Her parents were having another one of their infamous fights. Lynne couldn't stand it. She was crying in the corner when it happened, clutching her small body. Every single vase in the house shattered, which made her parents stop. All five-year old Lynne could think was that they had stopped fighting when the first hit was made. It didn't stop after that. Everything was confirmed in that single moment. Their daughter was an abomination. The Stewarts had to let their little girl have some sort of education, otherwise they would have officers at their door and they didn't want that. Ironically, that was the best thing they could've ever done for the girl. Though they had malicious intent, Lynne made a life-long friend there, Ryleigh Michaels. She remembers their first meeting like it was just yesterday. She was wearing one of her typical long sleeved sweaters, to hide yesterday's bruises and the scars. Ryleigh waved to her and approached. She immediately started to make conversation and they became fast friends. It was that simple. She remembers going over the Michaels a couple of times. They were really nice. Lynne didn't realize that they had pieced things together about her home life. The little things she slip went unnoticed until it was too late (not that she'd change anything). She remembers the endless calls and the questions and the court. She remembers the chilling words and threats from her parents throughout the process. She remembers the bruises and injures. She remembers the utter bliss the moment it was over. Lynne was then promptly adopted into the Michaels family. It was the best thing ever. She was truly happy for the first time in her life. Fear, however, was still present. You can't just get rid of those emotional and physical scars in a day. She was afraid that they wouldn't want her anymore if she wasn't good so she did everything she could to insure that that wouldn't happen. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Michaels realized this and assured her that no matter what they wouldn't get rid of her. She became more relaxed after that and was more herself. During this time, she picked up the bassoon and she fell in love with it. When she turned eleven, she got her letter to Ilvermorny alongside Ryleigh. She's incredibly nervous about going but can't wait at the same time. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Rowan Blanchard 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None 6) What year is your character in? First Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Three. Amaya, Tristan and James. None have special abilities. ---- Category:Sorted Category:Sorting